


Cultural History With Steve Rogers

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Domestic Avengers [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Queer History, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spotlight - Freeform, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Zombies, church scandal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: This is Cultural History with Steve Rogers!  Using Movies, Steve explores the rich and wonderful history he missed through the diverse and creative eyes of movie-goers everywhere!Connected to my series but can be a stand alone1: Gay Marriage - Some Like It Hot2: Zombies - Dawn of the Dead3: Church Scandal - Spotlight





	1. It's all good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikasGrayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikasGrayWolf/gifts), [sylwioszka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylwioszka/gifts), [Sylph_of_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Heart/gifts).

> Each chapter is a different movie and Steve's reaction/education surrounding them. Requests are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Also, I did not chose Warnings because the movies will decide the warnings. The actual characters will not have anything beyond the topic of the movies
> 
> For the moment each chapter happens after CAWS but before AoU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stumbles across LGBTQA+ from the 90s and the team gets him started on American history of the alternative sexuality movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by several of my long times readers. thank you for your patience guys!!!!

Sam loved the tower around 4 pm. There was always someone around. Tony and Bruce were usually just realizing they’d forgotten lunch, again. Clint and Natasha often stopped by before descending into whatever night life spy stuff they intended. Even Phil would pop in to touch base with his assets. It meant the common room was a social center for an hour or two.

Steve seemed to sense this as well, choosing that time to dig into a large historical issue. The myriad of information and experience and interests among the group rounded out his inquisitions into the more recent past. The discussion about Watergate had been entertaining. Tony’s staunch defense that Nixon’s history as a peacekeeper and excellent political negotiator should not be overshadowed by his inability to control spin cycle of the media in the crazy called Watergate fought Bruce’s determined view that if Nixon was corrupt at the end, why not before the tape happened. Sam had learned a lot himself that day since most of it had been over before his birth and had never looked too closely into it. He’d known the end of the Vietnam conflict was during Nixon’s years, but he hadn’t known that Nixon had pushed desegregation, even of busing, despite personal dislike of the policy. It was an interesting conversation once Steve had picked up enough to join in and ask questions.

Today, Sam noticed Steve had a picture of Tony and Sulu, the actor. Sam had to search his memory to come up with the man’s name. The big thing was the subtitle to the picture. It had been taken in 1986 when Takei joined the Walk of Fame and Tony stood with him and his boyfriend, Altman. Sam struggled to remember if this was the same man Takei had married in ‘08 when California legalized gay marriage. 

“Famous teenage tech genius took a break from MIT to celebrate and announce his view on free love with one of his favorite actors” 

Sam chuckled as he came next to Steve. “You should see some of the pics from the 90s. I think Tony took the crazy as a personal challenge. The picture of him when the WHO took homosexuality off the disease list is hysterical.” 

Sam had been a teenager himself at the time. The awesome juxtaposition of valley girl and devil-may-care business practices was only understandable by someone who had lived through the times. He glanced at Steve to grin, only to stop. Steve didn’t look amused, more bewildered.

“Steve?”

“Oi! Why is Tony covering the big screen? Takei can do that all by himself!” Clint stormed over and pulled up the keyboard attached to the TV and brought up pictures of Takei and Altman, much older speaking. Clint set the keys down and nodded. “Better, Takei’s wedding is a better pic of the two anyway.”

Sam watched as Steve’s eyes popped. Clint wandered into the kitchen, likely in search of an afternoon snack left over from Steve’s huge lunch. The captain routinely left less perishable food out in the hopes that the scientists would appear and eat healthy foods. Clint continued talking from the kitchen. 

“So are you looking up Trek history? I didn’t think you’d started that. I wanted to be here! Good choice on actors though! Takei is awesome! Look up Nichols also. She’s cool!” Clint’s voice muffled as his stuck his head in the fridge, probably looking for the pineapple juice, which made Sam shudder.

“They’re married?!?” Steve’s voice almost squeaked at the questions and Sam backed up several steps mentally to find what bit of history Steve was researching. He knew Steve hadn’t started Star Trek, which left the whole sexuality thing.

“Yeah, big controversy when Shatner, that’s Kirk, claimed to not be invited. They are still having a big row about it.” Clint wandered back over with a plate of fruit rolls and a glass of juice. Clint plopped down on the chair to join the daily history lesson.

Steve was simply staring at him. Sam reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

That broke Steve out of his shock enough to talk, “I mean I knew you wouldn’t get tossed for it anymore, but I didn’t know about...about..” Steve waved at the screen, at a loss for words. 

Before Sam could jump in, Phil did. “It’s variable.” Sam was the only one who jumped at the sneaky spy. It always irritated him that everyone else didn’t jump. Even Tony had stopped being surprised by the spy, though Sam based that on his long experience with Phil. He still jumped when Natasha snuck around.

Phil sat next to Clint as Natasha brought a larger plate of vegetables and meats to balance out Clint’s dish. The three often ate from the same plate when planning. It was the only way Sam ever saw Clint willingly eat vegetables or Phil eat fruit.

“Sexual conducts are not illegal unless someone is harmed enough to complain or a child is involved. Whether the government recognizes such relationships is a bit more complicated. Homosexuality has never been illegal in two dozen countries, mostly in east Asia. Much of the middle east and about half of Africa, its still illegal with often severe punishment. Here, it hasn’t been illegal nationally since 2003, since ‘62 in some states. In 2005, most of the more sidewise laws against homosexual activity were overturned federally.”

“Yeah, they really tried to get them too.” Clint seemed to have cottoned up to the true topic of the day. “One state, Lousiana I think, tried to make it illegal to have sex with an unmarried person, since same-sex marriage wasn’t a thing yet.”

Even Steve snorted at that. So did Sam, most of the politicians would have to be arrested.

Phil’s response was much calmer, “Yes, utter ridiculousness. And it was Virginia. Louisiana did fight the law for some time though.” He handed a peanut butter covered carrot to Clint. “Sergeant Dugan and Specialist Morita both were involved in the California legislation in 2008 that started legal rights for alternative sexualities.”

“Golly.” Steve’s wondered voice brought a smile to Sam’s face. It was rare that history did not disappoint the displaced man. “I mean, we just turned the other way mostly in war, because we had other matters, way more important. You could get a blue discharge, or even committed for it if someone raised a fuss. But no one talked about it. We didn’t need to thin our ranks further. Bucky and I even helped Dum Dum and Morita once. Those two were so thick, we didn’t think they’d ever get it.”

“Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was repealed in 2011 about a month before you woke up.” Clint finished his drink. At Steve’s confused look, he elaborated. “The military had a policy where they did not require your sexual orientation and you did not proclaim it to the world. It did include anti-harassment and discharge protections and stuff, but it forced people to stay hidden. It was repealed in 2010 and that was put into effect by the time you woke up.” Clint shrugged. “SHIELD had been open about sexual orientation as long as I’ve been there. In fact, you had to go on record with any person you had a relationship with for security reasons.”

Phil nodded. “SHIELD was founded by Howard Stark who supported alternative lifestyles, Agent Carter, who was very close to the commandos and General Phillips, whose son is bi. SHIELD has been open about any orientation that doesn’t affect loyalty since inception.”

Steve’s eyes were wide now. He looked at Natasha in question as Bruce dragged Tony towards the kitchen from the elevator. She shrugged. “Russia isn’t as legally liberal on the concept as the US, but in the Red Room we were taught that sex was sex. Anyone is vulnerable in that situation, regardless of sexuality. The spy world, by and large is like that. Sex and intimacy are tools. If the screw fits…” She fluttered her hand. 

Sam could see it. Phil waved at the kitchen “If you want a more in person look at the fight, Tony lived most of it, so he could give you more personal story.”

“Story? Hey! George Takei! He’s awesome!” Tony poked his head over with a mug of coffee steaming in his hand. Sam could see Bruce making sandwiches in the kitchen and Steve hide a smile that they were eating. “What was I involved with this time?”

“Gay marriage.” Clint piped up, licking his fingers as he finished off the peanut butter on the shared plate. “I mean, I’m polyamorous, but I didn’t ever get involved in the legal whatsits because...well SHIELD.”

“Polyamorous?”

Clint grinned as Phil rubbed his forehead and suddenly Sam thought several latent questions floating around his brain were about to be answered. “Polyamory is where you are in a relationship with more than one person at the same time.”

“Isn’t that called cheating?” Steve’s innocent question had Sam swallowing a laugh at Phil’s sour look.

“Not if everyone in the relationship knows and is okay with it.” Phil’s growl had even Steve straightening up and leaning back. “Clint wouldn’t betray someone that way.”

Steve’s hands came up in surrender, “Woah, not trying to fight, just confused. So how does it work?”

Phil sighed as Clint grinned at him impishly before gathering their plates and vaulting the back of the couch towards the kitchen. “Clint and I and one other are in a relationship. As in we all love each other and sleep together, either as pairs or all three when convenient.” Phil glanced at Natasha, who nodded slightly. “Natasha is also in this relationship, but-”

Natasha jumped in as Phil searched for a word. It was a first for Sam, to see Phil Coulson hunting for a word. The man was usually the epitome of unruffled. “I don’t have sex with them.”

Bruce choked on the bite of sandwich he had just taken. Tony clapped him on the back cheerfully. Natasha ignored them as Clint cackled in the kitchen. “I go on dates with them and accompany them to functions.”

“And cuddle! She’s the best cuddler!” Clint’s delighted chirp from the kitchen was met with a glare from the spy herself. Sam noticed that Tony, while still chuckling and relaxing, was watching Steve closely. He didn’t look surprised in the least at this revelation. 

Steve glanced at Sam, who shrugged. “Man, I don’t think anyone is straight up straight. No pun intended. I only dated women, but I haven’t been able to bring myself to do that since Riley went down. We weren’t ever together, but…” Sam shrugged. Riley’s wound healed and opened in turns. Sam had learned to gauge his better days on the topic. Still, it made him understand Steve’s obsession with Bucky Barnes a bit more.

“I’ve been all over the map as the media will tell you. The 80s and 90s were a great time to experiment.” Tony’s voice cut over Sam’s incomplete sentence dangler. “I’ve only been in 3 or 4 real romantic relationships though. Pepper, obviously and a guy and a pair of girls when I was younger. Not at the same time, Birdbrain!” Clint’s raised eyebrow had elicited that response. “Anywho, the one or three-night stands is a mixed batch, but Obie was conservative as hell and some of our board is too, so that’s not in the media as much. It hard to find even something about my ex-boyfriend and we were together almost 8 months.” Sam got the feeling Tony was giving him time to find his equilibrium again after mentioning Riley. As grateful as Sam was for the thought, Sam had a handle on his own issues and Tony sometimes needed a safety system on his mouth before he hurt himself.

“Point is, Steve, most people now figured that their sexuality, if they look into it, is actually very complicated to define.”

“But simple in execution.” Natasha finished up for him. She grinned. “I love Clint. Clint loves me. I love Phil. Phil loves me. Clint loves Phil. Phil loves Clint. They enjoy sex. I enjoy ballet. Clint would never be forced to go with me to ballet and I would never be forced to have sex with him.”

Steve just blinked at them. Tony sighed and leaned over.

“Aaaaaand I think we’ve broken Cap. Time for movie magic evidence. We’ll start with Some Like it Hot. You’ll enjoy that!” JARVIS pulled up a list of movies that Tony was clearly adding to actively. Clint immediately added Brokeback Mountain, because of course he did. Bruce suggested “A Big Gay Musical”, which surprised Sam, and the “Imitation Game” which did not but Tony relegated that to another time because of reasons. Sam liked “Beautiful Things” and Phil suggested they stop adding movies, before they couldn’t finish them.

Sam leaned against Steve as Chicago of the late 20s winter appeared on the screen. He noticed that Steve had listened, maybe absorbed the talk, but hadn’t given much back on it except the bit about Dum Dum and Morita. Sam nudged his arm with an elbow.

Steve glanced over and, after a moment, he gave Sam a content grin. It was okay that Steve hadn’t mentioned his own sexuality. It was enough that he knew whatever he said would be accepted.

As gunfire erupted on screen, Sam could see everyone relax. Because it was all fine.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Its all fine" is a quote from BBC's Sherlock on the topic


	2. BRAINSSSSS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stumbles on a piece of Horror that could have been introduced to him more gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reaction to a disturbing dream

Part of cultural education was the various genre of movies. Many had been chosen and Steve had applied himself to them with good humor. Sam was tickled to discover that their captain had a hidden musical inclination and had very little interest in westerns. He’d been fascinated by the action movies and curious about he horror. The first horror they showed was Universal’s Creature from the Black Lagoon, on Tony’s absolute demand. That was followed by Birds, on Sam’s recommendation. Hitchcock wasn’t unknown to Steve at that point and Thor joined for that one. It led to a fascinating conversation about Ravens in Norse mythology. Clint had suggested Night of the Living Dead as an introduction to Zombies, but Tony overruled him with Exorcist, claiming they should keep moving through the decades. Sam was amazed when Clint dropped it. 

Today the team was going to watch the next one on the list, Stepford Wives. Tony claimed it would show not only thriller movie magic, but help Steve and Thor catch up on a big piece of feminism. Sam suspected Pepper had a hand in that one after Steve spent nearly an hour trying to apologize for calling her a dame, only to continually put his foot further in his mouth. By the end of it, Clint had rescued the blushing, mortified super soldier from the giggling CEO.

“A movie Tony insists on, and he can’t even make it!” Clint whined as he put down the popcorn. Tony's been summoned to SI's R&D to deal with a disaster" according to their marketing department. TOny had been complaining loudly as Pepper dragged him out that Market thought everything was a disaaster of epic proportions.

“Mayhap we should wait for our shield brother for this one and watch a different movie tonight?” Thor suggested. 

Sam shrugged, “I’m game. This wasn’t on my list of favorite shows, even if its a good reference to know.”

Steve frowned thoughtfully. “Well, we could go back to Night of the living Dead that Clint recommended.”

Next to Thor, Darcy clapped her hands and bounced, “Or or we could do a better Zombie movie with Dawn of the dead! The remake is terrifyingly realistic.”

Sam saw Clint wincing a bit. Bruce had already begged out of the film tonight, but Jane and Phil shrugged in agreement.

Steve turned to Sam, “Sam? Clint?”

Sam nodded amicably, he hadn’t seen Dawn of the dead yet, it ad come out while he was overseas, but the reviews had been good. Clint winced though, “Its a pretty realistic zombie movie for the first one.”

Thor laughed and waved at them, “Isn’t the goal of this entertainment to scare us? I say lets test our mettle!”

Sam chuckled with most everyone else and accepted the pretzels from Steve as JARVIS started the film.

* * *

Sam groaned as he stretched. It had been a good movie, well worth the reviews. Perfect balance of creepy and anticipation to keep you on the edge of your seat. He looked over to see Thor crouched on the couch next to a very tolerant looking Darcy and a distracted Jane. The scientist was looking something up on her tablet and ignoring the blatant cuddling attempted next to her. 

Natasha and Phil were relaxed in the far love seat, but Clint had moved from next to them to the back of the couch Sam was sharing with Steve. As everyone started to stand in their ritual movie ending motions, Sam looked over at Steve to see the man frowning heavily at the screen.

“Steve?”

The soldier shook his head and stood, striding out of the room with purpose. Sam caught Clint’s worried gaze before the archer hopped straight up into the nest of rafters Tony had created in the ceiling of the main room.

Sam found Steve pounding on a heavy weight a few hours later. He’d wanted to check on their run time the next morning, mostly as an excuse to check in with the soldier.

“Yeah, 5am as always Sam,” Steve said, eyes still glued to the bag. He heaved a big sigh, “I suppose its time to hit the sack then?”

“Steve, you okay?”

Steve glanced up with a confused grin, “Of course. Just needed to work out some energy from the movie.”

Sam walked out the door with him, “Maybe the horror and thriller should be done in the afternoon, give you some times afterwards to deal witht he adrenaline?”

“Yeah, lets do that!” Steve grinned as he broke away to head to his bedroom. “ G‘night!”

Sam watched the strong back walk down the hall. He jumped as Clint landed next to him.

“He okay?”

Sam frowned, staring at the dark hallway. “You know, when I was training to work at the VA, my teacher said something. Something he’d learned when he worked with kids that seemed to apply to any age, even if the phrase changes. ‘The only people who say ‘I’m fine’ are the ones who need attention.’”

Clint raised an eyebrow. Sam chuckled, sourly, “Apparently to an abused kid, ‘I’m fine’ means they’re still breathing.”

Both looked back after Steve. “That film was a bit too realistic” Clint muttered.

* * *

Steve stepped into the kitchen. He tried to call out to JARVIS for some light, but there was no response. He stepped forward again as city lights lit up the room dimly. Steve saw movement in the corner. He squinted a little to bring the person into focus. 

“Steve!” Dum Dum grumbled at him as he walked out of the shadows. His eyes were dark behind the mustache. Behind him Morita appeared. Steve stumbled back. A light sound alerted him to the soldier to his right and he barely spun out of the way of the tackle. Arms wrapped around his left arm and he jerked the person in front of him. Jones stumbled over Dernier as both fell to the floor. Steve backed up quickly, tearing out the door, dodging Falsworth. Down the corridor, two turns later, he could still hear the footsteps. He skidded to a halt as Bucky appeared in front of him.

“Buck!”

“Steve, you gotta get out of here!” Bucky shouted as he dashed past him. 

Steve turned and called out to him, “Buck! Don’t!”

Bucky was gone before he could grab him. Steve tried to run after him, but he lost sight of him. He turned another corner to find Tony.

“Steve?”

“Tony! You’ve gotta get outta here!”

“STEVE!” Bucky’s voice echoed down the hallway. Both men turned and dashed towards the voice. They skidded to a halt when they found the other Howlies instead. Clint, Phil and Natasha were with them. They backtracked towards the elevators only to run into Bucky.

The man’s hair had grown and his arm had transformed into metal. Steve heard the elevator ding just as Bucky leaped forward. Steve couldn’t gain ground with Bucky. He was too good. 

Suddenly, Bucky was rolled off him. Steve was on his feet in an instant as Tony wrestled with the other super soldier. 

“GO!”

Steve heard the door open behind him. Tony reached forward and shoved Steve hard. The last thing Steve saw as the elevator closed was Bucky’s teeth falling on Tony’s shoulder hard.

The elevator was quiet. Emergency lights at the floor created an eerie glow as mysterious thuds echoed around him. Steve felt the elevator start to move up wards.

“JARVIS?”

“I am sorry Captain. Sir is overriding my controls. You are headed for-shchchch f-f-or-r-r…”

Steve took several deep breaths as the doors slid open to reveal his teams, both of them.

They lunged.

* * *

Steve rolled off the bed, screaming. The hard ground had him scrambling to the nearest defensible corner as the light came on to 40%. Vaguely he heard JARVIS recite the day and time as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Slowly, he filtered JARVIS’s voice in. Steve took a few shakey breaths before he thought his voice would work, “Its okay JARVIS. It wasn’t...not a flashback or anything.”

“I am pleased to hear that, Steve. Is there anything I can do to assist?”

Steve stood slowly on watery legs. Bruce had a hot milk toddy with cinnamon recipe. He said it calmed him after nightmares if his tea wouldn’t work. Steve made use of it from time to time. 

JARVIS obligingly lit the hallway at a low level, likely in deference to the time. The kitchen was lit by the stove light and the windows. It was eerily like his dream ad he found himself checking all the corners.

“JARVIS, can you up the lights a bit?” The room lit more. Steve breathed easier when he could see all corners better. As he waited for the milk to heat, he paced around the room, checking and double checking blindspots. Looking for ghostly shadows that wouldn’t be there.

The light ping had Steve pouring the milk into his mug and sipping quickly, wincing at the heat. He slowly started down the hallway back towards his bedroom. It was too early to be in the common room. JARVIS would eventually tattle to Tony, Phil or Sam. Steve turned a corner when he heard footsteps to his left.

He swung, lashing out with the mug. His wrist sank into the wall as Tony held up his hands, “Woah! Easy there!”

Steve blinked staring at Tony as milk dripped down his face onto his oil-smeared t-shirt. His eyes were bright with excitement and heavy with exhaustion. He’d likely come up from the workshop to refill on coffee. There was no blood, no dark eyes. Just healthy skin tone and sparking eyes.

He took a deep breath as Tony stood up straight again with his hands out. “Steve?”

Steve nodded, breathing shakily again. “Sorry.”

“Jeez, Cap. Take a moment.”

Steve chuckled wetly. “R-right. I’m good.”

Tony snorted. “Oh good. I”m glad you’re good. I’ll go collect my heart from the roof then.”

Steve giggled since Tony’s chuckles told him the engineer wasn’t upset as he looked closer at the wall. Steve gave an experimental tug on his arm, but it was well and truly buried. He was glad Tony had dodged. If he’d even clipped the man, the injuries could have been extreme.

“Well, at least its not a load bearing wall. But I think you sank into a steel beam. Can you twist your arm at all?”

Steve and Tony spent a few minutes working Steve’s arms out of the plaster and steel before Steve gathered two mugs from the floor to return to the kitchen.

“So what has you up at 3 am, being startled by perky billionaires?”

“Tony, you know the billionaire thing is the least of your identifiers right?”

“Really? I’d have thought you’d have more issue with the playboy thing?”

Steve snorted. “I don’t think you qualify for that title anymore, ShellHead.”

“Hmmm…”

Steve took a breath. “We watched Dawn of the Dead. I don’t think I was ready for that.”

Tony swore under his breath. “What the hell happened to Stepford wives?”

Steve shrugged, staring at his mug intently.

“Steve…”

“We decided to wait for you for that one.”

Tony sighed and thunked his head on the countertop.

“This is why you objected to Night of the Living Dead?” Steve asked quietly.

Tony groaned. “Yeah. We’ve lost so many people, the idea that they come back to life to attack us didn’t seem to be a good visual.”

Steve winced. “Maybe tell us next time?”

Tony snorted and leaned to one side to look at Steve. “Yeah, okay.

They sat in silence for a while. Tony took another sip. “I guess I get to introduce you to Zombies Take-2.”

Steve blinked and stared at him in shock, “What?!?”

“Zombieland! Or, no, no! Shaun of the Dead! We can follow with Hot Fuzz!”

Tony was off spouting about Simon-something. Steve grinned as he watched the newly energized engineer bounce around the kitchen locating sandwich material. 

Yeah, he was definitely alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, I HATE zombies. But I think that Sam and Clint may like them so I may do a follow up with one of the movies Tony mentioned. And Bucky? Hmmmm


	3. Every Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns that every empire must stand to the judgement of time. Eventually a reckoning comes due. But out of those ashes, can rise a better sun. People learn, grow and stand tall.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter has references to suicide and underage rape. Please be gentle with yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has references to suicide and underage rape. Please be gentle with yourself
> 
> Also, the knowledge of the Spotlight reveal in 2002 of the church scandal would be useful in this chapter. Spotlight is a film based on those events, with Mark Ruffalo :), and it is an excellent film.

Sam watched restlessly as Steve flipped through the movie list. He didn’t feel like choosing a topic from the list of history, as Tony called it. On days like this, Tony had put together a list of movie based on actual events. Not non-fiction as much as semi-fiction, was Clint’s joke. They had all pitched in making the list. Some of the movie were more realistic than others, but it allowed Steve to randomly pick a topic of great importance. Sam had added Ray from 2004 and Walk the Line for some music history, Bruce had added Hidden Figures for Black history month and the lunar landing, Tony suggested the Imitation Game about Alan Turing be put on hold since Steve had met the man briefly. Plus he was still assimilating the change in gay rights and that one had a bit of downer on that front.

Sam was waiting for him to pick one that caught his eye. The summaries next to them were vague and JARVIS had added the top 50 true story movies depicting the last 70 years. Sam winced as he halted on United 93, but Steve went past it. That was good. Sam wasn’t in the mood for dealing with 9-11 right now. He was hoping for something a bit more happy ending.

Steve stopped at another movie. Sam checked out the screen. Spotlight, not a bad flick about the church scandal reveal in 2002. A bit emotional, but it ended on a positive note with things being done about everything. He waited. Steve usually liked to ask questions about a bit of history before watching a movie. Apparently, this was not going to be one of those days, since Steve started the movie without a word.

Sam settled back a bit. Spotlight was a movie that started out boring. It took its time setting up characters and personalities. Truthfully, it needed to do so for this message to have the impact it did. But they barely made it past the initial cop scene where the audience learns that abusive priests were never charged before Sam realized Steve wasn’t relaxed. Steve didn’t try to stop the movie and he didn’t give the signal they had worked out for a trigger, so Sam let it be.

Sam had never been one for the slow story pieces. He saw Tony sneak in, followed by Bruce. Bruce handed a bowl of cut fruit around. Steve passed the bowl to Sam immediately. Sam frowned. Steve was always hungry. Tony picked up the bowl and set it aside. He glanced at Sam and Bruce in a way that set off alarms in Sam’s head. Tony paused the film as Rezendes sat down waiting for the lawyer, Garabedian. Mcleish had just lay down the way child-molesting priests were treated, that is as a shameful, but minor inconvenience. Tony placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder as Bruce looked at him questioningly.

Tony ignored both of them as he started to talk quietly, “This ends with a break in the silence surrounding abuse by priests. 259 priests out of 2200 in Boston were charged after these events in 2002. Most major cities launched a full investigation after this news broke. 3,000 priests worldwide were investigated.”

Sam waited as Steve started to shake and then dove forward with Tony, both recognizing the warning signs. Steve didn’t get far before what lunch he had eaten was spread over the floor of the hallway. Bruce brought over the blanket and placed his hand on Steve’s forehead. Sam didn’t look up when a slender hand handed him a glass of water for the supersoldier. He had gotten used to Natasha appearing anywhere.

Clint knelt in front of Steve. “Maybe not this movie, big guy.” He held out a bucket when Steve heaved again, but it wasn’t necessary. Steve shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before letting Sam help him with a drink of water. When he grimaced, Sam knew Natasha had thrown a spoonful of sugar in the cup. Steve preferred salty to sweet. But it would help with the shock.

Tony was kneeling next to him, hand still on the shoulder. Steve looked up at him, panting.

“You said they got them?” 

Tony nodded. “The story broke just after New Years 2002. Most major cities, Brooklyn included, launched their investigations soon after. At least 50 in Brooklyn were convicted.”

Steve shook and rubbed a hand over his face as he sat back, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Sam mentally called up Steve’s childhood; small, white child with no father figure, a single working Irish catholic mother. Sam tried to suppressed the ice that spread throughout his gut. Victim profile for abuse by a spiritual leader was rather straightforward and Steve hit a lot of the marks. 

Tony pulled at the big hands, nudging the soldier to his feet. Clint waved them on and Natasha started cleaning up the mess. Sam helped maneuver Steve back to the couch where JARVIS had thoughtfully blanked the screen.

Steve rubbed his face.

“It was a long time ago.” 

Sam saw Bruce wince, but Tony simply waited, holding the water glass Steve had relented.

“I didn’t know. I didn’t, but Bucky did. Buck, he always knew those kind of things. Who was trouble, who was trustworthy. I was the skinny asthmatic. Not big on being picked to play ball.” Steve’s accent grew sharper as he curled into himself on the couch. “Father Burns accepted outside the Irish group, anyone who wanted to, could worship at his sermons. It meant a lot to us.”

Tony handed him the glass of water when he paused for a breath.

“Ma, she thought it’d be a safe place for me to do homework while she worked. Especially, before we knew Buck’s Ma that well. They sometimes had extra food they’d give me. The nuns from the orphanage liked when I helped out with the kids. Most of th’ time, they’d be there. I didn’t know they’re pr’tectin’ me ‘til one night they weren’t there.”

Steve swallowed the last of the water. He glanced up, but Tony was the only one who could meet his gaze. Sam couldn’t believe he hadn’t put this together. Tony obviously had.

“Nuthin’ happened. Buck heard I was there and came lookin’ for me. Father Burns, he just asked me some questions and showed me s-some pictures I didn’t like. But Buck, he come in and say I gotta git home. Buck, he…” Steve buried his head in his hands. The search for Bucky took its toll on the man.

“Buck, he made me swear not to stay there alone. Not never. I didn’t really understan’ what he was talkin’ ‘bout. But I swore. Buck asked me ‘n Ma to help with his sisters, so that’s where I went after.”

Steve heaved a shaky breath.

“There was this kid, ‘bout two, three years younger than me. He didn’t have Buck. I remember. When the draft came up, he wasn’t called yet. He was sick, like me. Couldn’t make the cut.” Steve curled into himself even more. He leaned into Tony, who had an arm around the broad shoulders.

“He fuckin’ hung himself. He was only 18! His Ma said he couldn’t stay near Father Burns no more and he hung himself.” Steve took a deep shuttering breath. Sam wondered if Tony could even still feel the arm Steve was clutching. “Th’ church. They said he was sinner. They said his Ma was a sinner. Everyone, they said his Ma was a sinner for turnin’ against the church. They were wrong!”

Tony rocked Steve as Sam swallowed, trying to resolve the current scene with Steve Rogers he knew. The one that planted his feet and stood like a boulder. How much of this created that person. How many times had he seen someone run over, before he decided to stand between anyone and the damn bus. Even if it killed him.

“Ma, she had me ‘n Buck take over some food. Th’ house was all destroyed. Eggs and paint saying nasty things. Ma said...Ma said it isn’t God’s work to be so unkind. No matter what. She ‘n a couple others, they helped her get out.” Steve took a deep breath. His sobs were petering out.

“I remember, when she was leaving, Ma, she pulled Buck aside. She gave him a hug and she started crying. Buck, he never knew what to do when someone was cryin’. He just stood there. Ma just kept thanking him over ‘n over. I didn’t know Ma had ever even found out about what almost happened t' me. Buck’s Ma and I, we all joined the hug. It felt like we’d missed a bullet, you know.”

Tony was humming softly. Nothing Sam could make out, but he could hear it as Steve calmed.

“Ma said, ‘There’s very little worse than being unable to save your child.’” Steve took a deep breath. “She said she thanked God for every day Buck had been there for me. He was there for the sick, for the fights, he was there for everything.”

Steve met Tony’s eyes, “How come no one was there for that kid?”

Tony shook his head. He pulled Steve closer. “Let’s watch some Disney today.”

Steve shook his head, eyes shining. “No, you said, they did it right? They pulled those sinning priests into the light?”

Tony nodded. Steve looked around. Natasha and Clint had rejoined them with a tray full of ice cream and hot cocoa. Thor was visiting Jane right then. Sam made a mental note to review this information with Thor separately so the topic didn’t accidentally come up.

“He can’t see that. None of them are here to see that. I’ll see it for them.”

“Steve, be gentle with yourself. You don’t need to hurt yourself for them to find peace.” Sam’s advice only seemed to make him more determined. Sam should’ve guessed that reaction.

Tony finally sat back and sighed, “Fine! But if we’re being serious about this movie, I demand Wreck It Ralph after.” Tony glanced at Steve. “And, we can review all the history about this tomorrow. Tonight, Cuddle Movie!”

Sam rolled his eyes. Cuddle movies had been Bruce’s idea. When Tony or Thor had nightmares, they really did do better if they spent the night with other people and not in silence. Bruce had quietly suggested the term Cuddle Movie where they made a fort from blankets and pillows and the couches and ate ice cream and soup and hot cocoa. It had extended to anyone the team thought needed the comfort.

Steve nodded. He picked up a cocoa. Sam saw his hand shake a little, but Steve’s voice was steady as he restarted the movie and his Brooklyn accent lessened. Tony grabbed a cocoa for himself and then leaned against the rock Steve was.

The movie plot didn’t pick up until 30 minutes in when they were introduced to Phil Saviano, head of SNAP(Survivors Network of those Abused by Priests). Phil’s explanation of what happens or survivors, the internal doubt and pain, had Tony plastering himself against Steve’s shoulder. Sam was glad they were this close, especially given the rocky start Steve said they’d had.

Listening to the victims recount their stories was harder this time than last time Sam had watched this. Watching Steve’s reaction was hard too. The paper researched 13 priests. Only 13 priest, then they talked to Sipe on the phone. Richard Sipe had been a priest who fought for recognition by the Catholic Clergy on the prevalence of sexual abuse by priests. His background in Mental Health led him to conduct a study on celibacy and its effects on priests. 

Steve’s face paled as they heard 6% of all priests on average sexually abuse minors. Then there was listening to people defend everything. The school officials, the lawyers, the church officials, everyone just shoving it under the rug. Garabedian said it best, “ _ making the rest of us feel like we don't belong. But they're no better than us. Look at how they treat their children. Mark my words, Mr. Rezendes. If it takes a village to raise a child, it takes a village to abuse one _ .”

Sam could see how much this was hitting home. He couldn’t help think about the parallels with Nazis. Rezendes even made the comparison to “Good Germans” in the film. Sacha said it, “It’s like everyone already knew the story.”

Last time Sam watched this, a scene had caught his attention. When it came up this time, he pulled himself back from his own reaction to look at Steve.

Rezendes had just read the initial 13 documents showing not only that the Cardinal Law knew, but that he ignored on-going, repeated assaults.

“ _ They let it happen! To kids! It could have been you. It could have been me. It could have been any of us! _ ” 

It hit home harder now, knowing it could have been Steve. It almost was Steve. Tony’s grip on Steve’s hand was white, but which one was squeezing, Sam couldn’t say. He suspected both were. 

“ _ We gotta show people that nobody can get away with this. Not a priest, not a cardinal or a freakin’ POPE _ !”

The emotion in this part of the movie was so real. Sam saw it reflected on Tony’s face, on Steve’s face, even in Clint’s eyes. Steve wasn’t even a lapsed catholic. Just how much this felt like more than a monster abusing a kid. Saviano was right, this was about the attack on someone’s relationship with God.

Steve watched as the story came out and people came forward. People called in. As the end statistics rolled across the screen, Steve let out a big breath. Tony watched him a moment before springing up and clapping his hands.

“Okay! Spies, you are in charge of the fort. Brucie, lets put together pizza! Sam, you and spangles are in charge of drinks. Up, up up!”

Sam grabbed Steve’s arm and hauled him towards the kitchen. Behind him the others started their tasks. As Sam opened the drinks fridge as Steve leaned against the wall next to the fridge. He let out a huge breath.

“You okay?”

Steve took the drink Sam handed him. “You know, one of the things I’m getting used to is how much better things are now. I didn’t expect this though. I mean the church was always the church. Yeah, it wasn’t the only religion, but it always seemed all powerful. I’d never made the connection to dictator like Hitler. But people stood up to the Nazis. People stood up to the church.”

Steve took a sip of the drink and smiled.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a breath guys!
> 
> Okay to answer some questions that I know may pop up:  
Yes, Steve is still Irish Catholic  
No, I am not and if anyone can correct my terminology, that's appreciated  
Yes, people were told to stop saying the church was abusing anyone, even if it was true  
No, people couldn't just move away from the priest, often they were from poor families
> 
> Data on the Church Scandal:  
-Over the course of 2002, the Spotlight team published close to 600 stories about the scandal.  
-249 priests and brother were publicly accused of sexual abuse within the Boston Archdiocese  
-The number of survivors in Boston is estimated to be well over 1,000.  
-In December 2002, Cardinal Law resigned from the Boston Archdiocese. He was reassigned to the Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore in Rome, one of the highest ranking Roman Catholic churches in the world.  
-From 2001 to 2010, the Holy See examined sex abuse cases involving about 3,000 priests, some of which dated back fifty years.  
-In 2014 the Vatican said that it had defrocked 848 priests worldwide for sexual abuse between 2004 and 2013, and that 2,572 clerics had been disciplined for abuse violations.  
-13 May 2017, Pope Francis acknowledged that the Vatican had a 2,000 case backlog of sex abuse cases


End file.
